Yellow Tail
by darkrivermori
Summary: A scared trainer is forced to go out on her own pokemon journey. Is she able to overcome her past and fears to enjoy the world around her? Even with her closest friend by her side? This is a Nuzlocke run so there are going to be pokemon deaths.
1. Prologue

It is strange looking back, seeing how far you've come, only to look ahead and seeing how much further you can go. Traveling your own path instead of the ones made for you. Doing so you will find your true self, and the people who are meant to be with you, for they will forge their own paths to be by your side. I haven't found myself yet, and I have the strange feeling I won't. But I have chosen to be myself and I am happy with that.

Many years have passed since I have gone on my journeys, and even my old age can't hold me back from going on them. When the mood strikes my partner and I will look at each other and we'll just know.

We grab my bag and go, my loving husband has learned to put up with it over the years, and technology advancements have made it easier for him to keep track of me. It puts him at ease since now my sight has completely gone, but that doesn't stop me none. The more of it I lost the clearer the first occupants have become. It helps my husband's work tremendously.

What fills me with the most joy out of everything through is visiting our other partners that had survived the trip with us. Most of the time we talk about the journeys we went on, or we talk about the new regions that are being discovered. Most of the time we talk about the journeys we went on, or we talk about the new regions that are being discovered.

Sometimes, usually around twilight, we will talk about the friends we lost. There is a memorial with everyone's name on it, and I'll quickly sit beside it and think of 'what ifs.'


	2. Chapter 1

'Run! Run! Don't look back! Don't trip! Oh Arceus, whatever you do! Don't trip!' That was all she could think as she dashed through the undergrowth, though like every other time, the Pokémon God refused to show itself. Wide bright cerulean eyes darted this way and that. Long black hair caught and entangled around branches, but that didn't stop her. She just kept running and running.

Quick gasping breaths escaped her as branches slapped and scratched at anything within their reach.

"Come here little one!" A sickly sweet voice called out before the sound of a pokéball releasing . . . something. The voice then turned harsh and cold as it uttered one word, "Kill."

"Tooooops!" The creature cried before quick lithe steps could be heard.

It was then that it happened, the cry broke her concentration and she tripped. She scrambled to get to her feet but the thick mud that had allowed her light frame to dash across, now held her fast.

She grunted and whined frantically as she struggled to get free before she froze. Not an inch from her face were two scythe like appendages. She could hear the individual beatings of her heart now as she watched them, in her mind at least, slowly drawing closer before her world turned dark.

"NO!" The sharp, shrill scream rang out into the empty house as the young teen looks frantically around in the dark.

The small Pikachu covered in soft yellow fur softly bumps her torso and she pulled it close to herself.

" _That dream again?_ " A soft voice questioned and she simply nods. " _Is there anything I can do?_ "

"You do enough Surge."

" _Clearly not if you're still having_ _ **those**_ _dreams Iris._ "

She softly sighed and touched under her right eye feeling the diagonal scar. "It's been nearly seven years now, I wish they'd stop."

" _Maybe we should have gone with Blue and Red. Professor Oak said going on a jou-_ "

"No! I can barely take care of myself, how could I suddenly be responsible for five other lives apart from yours?" She said.

She ran a hand over her face as she thought of the two boys she had grown up with, both had been very encouraging to her when she had first come back to Pallet Town after her attack. They had made sure to help her relearn where everything was and Blue, along with his sister Daisy and the professor took her in. While Red was quite he made sure to let her know what was going on and what was on his mind.

" _But it will_ _ **help**_ _you._ "

"And what would I do if you of all pokémon die? Then I'd be unable to travel anymore. I would be stuck wherever I was."

" _The rest of the team would get you out safely._ "

"If they'd even listen to me."

" _I'm sure they would._ "

She sighed heavily, "what time is it?"

" _4:30._ "

"Shit, well I know I won't be able to go back to sleep after that." She said as she gets to her feet and flicked on the lights, not that it did much good for her.

She ran a hand through her black tousled hair and tried her best to smooth down the permanent bedhead she had. "How does it look?"

" _Like you never touched it._ "

"Thanks Surge." She said sarcastically.

" _Love you too._ " He said before she heard him walk off towards the kitchen.

She followed him, went to the fridge and opened it up. She listened as he hopped into the appliance and searched through the bottles and other things.

" _What do you want this morning?_ "

"I don't care, something easy, you're not the best cook in the world."

" _Have you seen my paws?! They're not meant to hold human utensils._ "

She laughed lightly. "Maybe we should get some that are specially made for you, and maybe a little chef's hat."

" _Ha ha,_ " he laughed dryly. " _You should be a comedian._ "

"I don't think they let blind people entertain."

" _Why should that stop you?_ " He asked as he poked her in the stomach with the carton of eggs. She gently grabbed it as he gathered the other items they need. " _Scrambled eggs sound good?_ "

"Sounds great." She said as a small smile appears on her lips.

She hears as he hopped onto the counter and pitter pattered towards the stove where she walked to meet him. "Don't forget, if we wake Daisy, she'll kill us."

" _I know, I know. Leave everything to me. I'll be as quiet as a mouse._ " Surge said and Iris snorted in response.

Click click click, click, whoosh. Tink! Knock, knock, crack! Sizzle sizzle. The smell of cooking eggs wafted up to her and she smiled as she listened to Surge stir the eggs so they didn't stick to the bottom of the pan and burn.

"Need any help?"

" _Nah, I got it, just go sit down._ "

"No way! You'll eat all the food again!"

" _I only ate them because they feel on the floor._ "

"That pan sure was silent as it hit the floor then." She said as she made her way over to the table. She ran a hand over it until she located one of the four chairs and sat down. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

" _No, just relax. You should probably take a nice bath after breakfast._ "

"No thanks, the usual shower will work just fine."

" _We'll be really early then._ " He said before she could hear the sounds of him opening cabinets, then the clatter of bowls being taken down. " _Do you want some extra cheese on top today?_ "

"No thank you, if I remember right he said he wasn't having us do field work today."

He sighed, " _Okay._ "

She then heard the noise of him putting the eggs in the bowls before slowly walking over the counters to the table. Then klunk as he set a bowl down on the table before the patter of his steps receded back towards the stove.

" _Fork or spoon?_ "

"Mmmmmm, fork."

" _Alright._ " The drawer groaned as it was pulled out and the silverware chattered has she heard Surge grab two forks. The kling of him throwing one in his bowl before the patter got closer again as he came to the table with her fork and his food.

"Thank you Surge, you're a great friend." She said before she ate her breakfast, spearing her eggs.

" _Don't play with your food._ "

"I'm not."

" _Sure looks like it._ "

"Hush up."

He chuckled before eating his own food.

After the sun had risen, they head out for the lab. "What do you think we'll be doing today?" She asked as they walk the familiar path, it was nothing but a simple path of trod on grass. She smiled as she felt the grass under her bare feet, it tickling lightly as she walked. She held her shoes in her hands, slung over her shoulder in a careless fashion. Despite the dream, she was, for some odd reason, in a very good mood this morning.

Half way to the lab she found out why when a familiar voice she hadn't heard in over a year called out towards her. "Hey you, looking as horrible as ever!"

She gasped happily before sprinting toward the voice, a very blurry figure with an orange-brown top, black middle and a beige bottom. They run into each other and the blurry blob laughed before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Blue! You're back!" She exclaimed happily.

He chuckled, "Hey Iris. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," she said before Surge punched her shoulder. "Ow, what?"

" _You liar!_ " Surge snapped angrily at her. " _You need to tell them so they can help you!_ "

"What's wrong with Surge?" Blue asked, a note of worry in his voice as he watched the Pikachu.

"Nothing, he's just in a mood." She said before smiling at him. "Do you want to go to the lab with me?"

"Sure, I was heading that way. Gramps said he had a pokémon for me." He said before falling into step with her.

"How's being champion?"

"Boring, people are always coming up to you claiming that they're going to beat you, but then they lose spectacularly. I should invite you sometime."

"Not really any point, since I can't see." She sighed and he patted her head.

"Don't put yourself down like that, I bet you would still enjoy it."

"Thanks Blue." She smiled as they arrive, also thanking him for opening the door for her. She stepped inside and is surprised when she heard that the other aids were not there yet, which was highly strange. They were usually there nearly 24/7. They both look around and Iris turns when she heard footsteps approach them. "Professor, what's going on?"

"Hey Gramps." Blue started out saying happily but something causes his voice to waver.

"Blue." The professor said before he shifted towards Iris. "Iris, I need to have a word with you, in my office, please." He headed back the way he came and she silently followed him, wondering if she had done something wrong. Once he was inside he sat her down at one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Now before you give yourself a heart attack you haven't done anything wrong."

Iris sighed with relief, relaxing slightly into the chair. That had been her biggest worry.

"It's just that I believe that it is time for you to go on a journey. You've been saying for three years now that you would go on one once you got yourself together, or once you had your night terrors under control. I and the other aids believe that won't happen until you go out there and get new memories to help you burry the old ones that are still haunting you."

"B-but-"

"No buts! You're sleep deprived, I can see the bags under your eyes. Everyone's pokémon are worried about you, and it's starting to affect your work." He says, he waits a moment before he continues on. "I've sent the aids to your home and they're packing everything you'll need for the journey, and I've even arranged for someone to be your rival."

"R-rival?" Iris asked, her head was spinning from the sudden influx of information. "Is all this really necessary?"

"Yes for both, a rival will be good for you, make sure you continue to progress. I don't want you to stop halfway though. I've decided that the best person for you is someone you know, so who better than my grandson?"

"Blue?! B-but he's already champion! How is that fair?!"

"That's why I had him come here today, come come." He said excitedly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet before pushing her out the door back into the main part of the lab where Blue had been waiting.

"Ah Blue, do you see that ball on the table? It's for you. Go on, take it. It's so that you can be Iris's rival. She needs one and I can think of no one better to help encourage her on her journey."

Iris listened as Blue walked over to the table and opened the pokéball, to release an… "Eevee!" The small brown dog pokémon cried, revealing what it was.

"G-Gramps. A-Are you sure?" He asked in shock as he looked at the little pokémon.

"Yes Blue, I want you to have her."

"Wow, thank you. I think I'll name her Lily." He said before he bent down to get a better look at it, "what do you think of that name?"

" _I love it!_ " She said happily and Surge hopped down off Iris's shoulder to get a closer look as well.

" _Hello, my name is Surge. I'm a Pikachu, It's nice to meet you._ "

" _H-Hello._ "

Iris smiled as the two pokémon get along. She turned when she heard someone come in and approach them. "Iris, Blue, Professor, we've gotten what you asked."

"Thank you Tom, please give Iris her stuff and let the others know that there's going to be a free day today."

"T-Thank you sir." He said before retreating footsteps sounded through the empty lab.

Iris gently slung the bag onto her back, checking it to make sure it was secure before holding out an arm. "Surge." She said before he climbed up her arm to sit on her shoulder.

"Wait! Iris! Let's check out our pokémon!" Blue said, grabbing her arm to keep her from leaving. "Come on, I'll take you on! I bet it's been forever since Surge has battled and it'd be good practice for the both of you."

" _He has a point, we haven't battled in years._ " Surge pointed out and Iris sighed.

"Fine, but let's make this quick before I decide that this whole thing is a bad idea and go home." She said before smiling lightly when she heard the static being released from Surge's cheeks. " _And remember Surge, we don't kill other pokémon._ " She said before he jumped down to the floor. "Alrightly, use Thunder shock!"

She could hear Surge release the electricity from his body and a yelp of pain when Lily was hit. She then heard swishing in the air as the young dog pokémon whipped its tail in the air.

"That's good Lily! Now use tackle!" Blue shouted.

" _Don't think it'll be that easy,_ " Surge said before he dodged the blow and shocked her again.

She yelped and groaned, the static of paralysis crackling through her fur.

" _Finish it._ " Iris said before the sound of a third thunder shock filled the air before Lily collapsed, drained of energy.

Surge rand over to her along with Iris and Blue to make sure she was okay. " _Y-You're a good fighter._ " Lily said to Surge softly, exhausted.

" _N-Not really._ " Surge said, blushing and Blue touched Iris's arm.

"That was a good fight, and thank you for not killing her." He said before scooping her into his arms and helping Iris to her feet. "We'll fight and toughen up. Iris, Gramps! Smell ya later!" The smirk was clear in his voice as he headed out the door of the lab.

Iris turned to Oak as Surge clambered back onto her shoulder. "Can I ask a favor before you head out for your journey?" He asked softly.

"Of course sir, what is it?"

"There's a package in Viridian City, would you be so kind as to get it for me?"

She smiled softly before hugging the older man. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She said before running out of the lab. She breathed in the air, it was easily a two day trip just to get to Viridian, it would be plenty of time to figure out whether she truly had to go on the journey or not.

She patted Surge's head as they headed north towards the entrance of Route 1, the only route out. "Well buddy, ready to go get that package?" She asked him.

He nodded, " _with you? I'm ready to go anywhere._ "

She kissed his cheek, " _well then, let's not waste any more time._ " She said before taking her first step onto Route 1.


End file.
